Dear Diary
by Melenna
Summary: Harry is writing letters to someone he loves. Someone he hasn't even met yet, save in his dreams. Will he find the one he loves? Slash. Rating for intense emotion.
1. Chapter 1

January 12th

Icewind,

Perhaps you can read this in spite of the distance between us. I know you feel the way I do. You're lonely; you're like a bird without flight. I know you feel the emptiness burrowing in your chest, the same as I do. I keep myself going because I know on day, we'll find each other, and that emptiness will be filled. I feel lost without you, my Icewind. I wish we could be close. Have faith, we will one day be together, my darling.

-Yours Always,

-Nightfire


	2. Chapter 2

Harry closed his journal, stashed it under his mattress, and lay back in bed. Who was Icewind? Harry didn't know how he had come to refer to himself as Nightfire, but it seemed… appropriate. He would dream, and in his dreams, the names came to him. He knew that it was his destiny to meet Icewind. He also knew, without any doubt, that Icewind was male. He had long ago come to terms with this fact, but told no one. After all, there wasn't even technically a relationship, so why let people know that he was in love with another man? Harry's eyes drifted lazily over the hangings surrounding his bed. It would sound ridiculous to most anyway; loving someone you had never met, never spoken to. Someone you had never even seen, whose real name you didn't know. But it didn't seem odd to Harry. He knew that Icewind loved him back, and that was what mattered. They were together while they slept, in essence, spent every night in each other's arms. It was a lonely way to live sometimes. Harry knew he didn't have anyone to hold, he didn't have anyone to kiss. Not physically at least. But he didn't need it to be physically. They would meet when the fates desired it so.

The boy rolled over and extinguished the light. He longed for the sleep that would take him to his love.


	3. Chapter 3

January 15th

Icewind,

I'm not sure why I've gotten the sudden urge to write to you. I'm in History class, and nothing is duller. Earlier I was eating breakfast, and I could have sworn I felt you. It was the feeling I get when we sleep, only much, much stronger. I could have sworn at that moment that you were right next to me, but no one was there.

I would write more, love, but I'm almost asleep, and I would much rather meet you in my dreams.

-Forever,

-Nightfire

Harry rolled the bit of parchment and shoved it into his robes. He smiled contentedly, and snuggled down into his desk, closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when-

"Harry!" hissed a female voice "Harry James Potter! You better not be sleeping!" Harry inwardly rolled his eyes and sat up.

"No, Hermione. Just resting my eyes."

"You've been acting odd all year. We have to talk about whatever it is, Harry."

"I'll tell you later, 'Mione."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ron looked around accusingly.

"Okay, who did it?" he yelled. The rest of the Gryffindors stared innocently at the redhead. From the corner flew another biscuit, bouncing harmlessly off of Ron's head and falling to the floor. The Common Room erupted into laughter, and Hermione stalked out of the corner, tossing another biscuit into the air. She stalked towards her sputtering friend and grinned devilishly. Then she leaned in close, and kissed him. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Guess she decided to take matters into her own hands, eh Harry?" Seamus patted Harry on the back. "Good fer them!"

January 16th

Icewind,

Things are changing. Maybe that means I'll find you soon?

Nightfire


	4. Chapter 4

January 18th

Icewind,

I wrote you a couple of days ago and told you that things were changing in my life. Well, you have no idea how prophetic those words were. I can't really understand exactly what happened today, but happen it did. My world is being turned inside out, and I'm okay with that. I love you.

Nightfire

Harry lay on his back in bed, and sighed, clutching a leather bound book to his chest. He didn't know quite what to make of the events of the day, but he wasn't about to object. Malfoy, the every annoying prick, had actually made himself useful today. Granted, it _was_ his fault that Harry had fallen over in the first place, but still... insert several harp chords here...

It was just after Transfiguration, and Harry hadn't been in any hurry. Ron had hurried off to lunch, and Hermione had hurried off to meet with Professor Snape about something. Though why anyone would _hurry _to meet Snape was beyond Harry. He was just turning the corner to leave the classroom when suddenly-

"Whu...Whuoah!!"

"Ahh!" Harry had crashed head on into a strong, hard body.

"Jesus, I'm sorry." A voice wafted over Harry, who was lying dazed on the ground, the contents of his pack causing a nice carpeted effect around him.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. It's okay." Harry sat up and adjusted his glasses. And who met his eyes but none other than Draco Malfoy. "Whaa?"

"Hmm?" Draco busied himself with gathering Harry's papers and books.

"Malfoy?" The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Have you broken your glasses, Potter? How very plebian of you. Do watch where you're going in the future. Pack!" Malfoy waved his wand, and the contents of Harry's bag returned from whence they had come, and held out his hand. Harry stared at it, and Draco sighed. "Potter, you can't keep doing this. My hand is the same as any other. Softer, maybe. Better manicured. But essentially, the same. Now, this is me, helping you up." Draco once again extended his hand, and Harry took it, flinching slightly when Draco pulled him to his feet. They instantly released their grips on each other, and when nothing dire had occurred, Harry nudged his pack with his foot and glared at Malfoy suspiciously. Draco sighed.

"Get over it, Potter." And before Harry could open his mouth with a cutting retort, Malfoy turned around and was gone.

"Gee, Harry, Malfoy's a real prick isn't he? Here, let me get that for you." A dark haired boy in Ginny's year bent down and picked up Harry's bag. "Can I walk you back to Gryffindor tower?" Harry smiled.

"Sure you can…erm… You're a friend of Ginny's right?" The boy blushed prettily.

"Um, not really. I keep to myself. My name is Donovan." Dark brown eyes smiled at Harry from below thick lashes.

"That's a beautiful name." The boy blushed again as Harry flirted shamelessly with him. When they reached the tower, Ron pulled Harry aside, begging for help with his Divination homework. Harry grinned helplessly and shrugged as he took his bag back from Donovan.

"Talk to you later. Tomorrow afternoon? Library?" Sparkling green eyes met shining brown.

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Harry winked as he was dragged over to Ron's table.

Several hours later in the comfort of his favorite chair in the tower, Harry sorted through the pages of his Transfiguration notes. A small brown leather notebook surfaced from the sea of parchment scraps.

"Hermi-" Harry stopped himself. He had intended to ask her about the journal, but the book had fallen open in his lap, and the thin, slanty writing leapt off the page.

_My Dearest Nightfire,_

_This moment has been a long time in coming. But now… Finally! It is here. I can feel it. We will _

_soon reveal ourselves to each other. Not fully yet, it would be improper to do _

_so before we get to know each other outside of our bond. But soon. It _

_aches knowing you're so close, but not knowing where to find you._

_You're everything to me. I'll see you in our dreams._

_Icewind_

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. _Icewind? This was written by… my Icewind?_ Harry flipped backwards in the book… It was almost filled with the writing, mostly little notes addressed to Nightfire. He leapt to his feet and scrambled up the stairs to his bed to read the letters alone.

At the same time, not too far away, another boy frantically searched his pockets, praying to every god out there that he hadn't _really _lost his journal.

* * *

A/N: I'm in college. Busy. This will be sporadic, and is a complete experiment. Sorry about the inconvenience. Wish I could make it better!!!!! Please, enjoy what I can give you, and don't write me off just yet.

Melenna


End file.
